


A Not so Perfect Promposal

by AnonymousSources



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, HSAU, Prom, kinda ridiculous, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSources/pseuds/AnonymousSources
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked me to prom by filling my locker with ping pong balls that say “prom?” on them but i tripped on one and smacked my head on a locker but thanks for taking me to the nurse!!! i still want to go with you!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not so Perfect Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my best work but just a quick one shot to get back into the writing groove.

“Hey Carm, did you hear about how Laf asked Perry to prom? Apparently they mixed together a chemical formula that released a puff of gas spelling ‘Prom?’ How cute is that?” Laura nudged her girlfriend in the side, trying to tear her attention away from the “Oh so important” philosophy book she had been reading. Carmilla grunted and flipped the page, only barely acknowledging Laura’s words. Laura let out an annoyed sound. This had to be like the fiftieth time she had brought up the subject of prom and yet again Carmilla had completely ignored her words or quickly changed the subject to anything but.

She had tried everything. Showing her girlfriend gorgeous prom dresses. Talking about the cute promposals on Instagram. Even going as far as writing an entire game plan of how the night would go, including interesting dinner spots and beautiful parks to go to afterwards for stargazing, and slipping it into Carmilla’s locker. But all of her attempts had been futile and frankly Laura was getting a bit irritated at the whole thing. She started debating just girling the hell up and asking Carmilla her own damn self. Prom was a month away, how long was she expected to wait.

Laura felt a cool hand slip into hers, pulling her from her thoughts and tugging her closer to the warm body next to her. She looked up at Carmilla, who had finally put the stupid book down and was looking at her with an amused expression. “That pouting face you make is adorable cupcake, but may I ask what the cause of it is?” Laura huffed, not really feeling up to explaining why she was in such a mood. “Nothing. Just, you know, thinking about classes and whatnot.” Carmilla hummed and pulled her ever closer, going back to her book with her hand still intertwined with Laura’s and her thumb brushing the back of her hand.

Laura sighed, debating with herself whether or not she should just straight up ask Carmilla if she was even going to go to prom when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang out. She quickly stood up, releasing her girlfriend’s hand and stretching while she waited for Carmilla to put her book away and slowly stand up. They walked out of the library and Carmilla leaned down to give Laura a quick kiss goodbye when Laura abruptly turned her head away, warm lips landing on her cheek instead. Carmilla gave her a confused and slightly hurt look as Laura quickly waved goodbye and hurried away to her next class. Laura knew she was being a bit childish but she was just too annoyed to care right now.

Laura wasn’t sure why she was being so petty about the whole prom thing. It was just some stupid, overpriced school dance that was a waste of money and time. But all of the hype surrounding it made it seem exciting and amazing. If not a little romantic. And Laura knew Carmilla was big on romance. The idea of Carm making a huge romantic gesture for her in front of everyone had made Laura antsy with anticipation. But seeing as Carmilla made no move to say or do anything about the upcoming dance had put a dapper on Laura’s Prom fever.

Laura spent the rest of her day fantasizing all of the different ways Carmilla would ask her. She was in the middle of a particularly good fantasy as she put in her locker combination when the locker suddenly flung open and a million tiny white ping pong balls bounced out and spilled all through the hallway. “What the heck?!” She cried out as she tried to shut her locker door before all the balls could spill out.

Laura angrily looked around wondering who would do this and how to make them pay when she noticed little black writing on every single one of the balls. She leaned down and swiped one from the pile turning it over. “Prom?” was spelled out in tiny curly lettering and Laura squealed with delight. Quickly turning around to try to find Carmilla to say “Of course Carm!!!” Laura accidently stepped on a misplaced Ping-Pong ball, her locker door racing to meet her face as she smacked her head on the metal door and fell on her butt, groaning and rubbing the now really red spot on her forehead. Carmilla rushed over and kneeled down next to her now injured girlfriend.

“Goddammit. Are you okay Laura?” She asked worriedly, eyes scanning Laura’s face for any bleeding or injuries that required immediate care. Laura grimaced when Carmilla’s hand brushed against the bruised spot on her forehead and Carmilla looked like a kicked puppy.

“Carm don’t worry I’m fine.” Laura said grabbing Carmilla’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“You should go see the nurse. I’m sorry Laura I knew I should have done the stupid sign thing or whatever. Damn it!” Carmilla looked towards Laura with an apologetic look, one that soon turned into a confused one at the sight of Laura absolutely beaming at her.

Laura moved to get up, feeling slightly dizzy but she was just too happy to care. She pulled Carmilla up with her and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug and slightly squealing. “Of course I will go to prom with you, you doofus. I’ve been trying to get you to ask me for the past three weeks.”

Carmilla smiled into her neck and chuckled. “Yeah you weren’t exactly the epitome of subtle cupcake. But that detailed plan of yours you slipped into my locker was pretty interesting. I might use that.” Laura giggled and with slightly red cheeks pulled away from Carmilla. “Yeah well sorry for being childish about the whole thing, I was just caught up into the hype.” Carmilla chuckled again and leaned down, capturing Laura’s lips in a sweet kiss that had Laura seeing sparklers and left her dizzy. Or that could’ve been the growing concussion that was quickly coming on but Laura didn’t care. Even if it wasn’t the way she had imagined it she knew she couldn’t have thought of a better way to get asked by her perfect wonderful girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at sweetlybeautifulenemy.tumblr.com


End file.
